prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Of Late I Think Of Rosewood
Of Late I Think Of Rosewood is the eleventh episode and the winter premiere of Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on January 12th, 2016. Synopsis Five years after the events of Game Over, Charles, we see Rosewood High School where it is revealed that Alison has stayed in Rosewood to take care of Charlotte and became an English teacher. As class ends, the students leave and Elliot Rollins appears behind Alison. She asks him if they had an appointment; he says he just wanted to let her know that the judge set a date for Charlotte's hearing, causing Alison to be pleased until he tells her that the hearing is in four days. When she questions why it's so soon, he says "It was either four days or six months". Alison writes to The Liars, knowing that they're coming back to Rosewood. We see each of the Liars looking at the letter from different locations; Spencer in Washington, Aria at a book signing, Hanna flying back from New York, and Emily in California. In the letter, Alison asks to meet with them for just five minutes to explain. The scene cuts to Charlotte and Alison in a facility. Charlotte asks her if she thinks they'll come and says that it's been a long time. Alison reassures her that they will; when Charlotte asks if they're still upset with her, Alison promises that she will bring her home. Back in Rosewood, Spencer is seen walking near Lucky Leon's Cupcakes and sees four girls chatting away. Their phones ring simultaneously; reminded of A, Spencer quickly walks away. At The Brew, Emily is having a drink and Hanna comes up behind her and surprises her. Aria and Spencer joke about the two of them getting a room and the Liars are reunited. The girls chat about their lives; Hanna has become a fashion designer and is now engaged, Emily is attending the Salk Institute but says they aren't doing tours when Spencer asks for one, Aria is in a relationship with Liam and Spencer says she is too busy to date. They discuss Charlotte's hearing and wonder what they're going to say about her being released. Aria says that A could be let out, so they need to be honest. Spencer says that even though both good and bad things have happened, their lives were uncontaminated by A; they agree to meet up with Alison to see what she has to say. At Radley, which has now been converted to a hotel called The Radley, Ashley and Hanna are seen chatting over lunch. Ashley says that she had hoped Hanna would bring Jordan with her, but Hanna just says "maybe next time". They discuss why Hanna came back to Rosewood, and Ashley tells Hanna that she doesn't owe Alison anything after what Charlotte did to them. Hanna reassures her mom that she knows exactly what she plans on telling the court. In the Montgomery household, we see Aria handing Byron a book because Liam wanted him to have it. Aria tells him that she met the girls at the Brew and finds out from her dad that Ezra is back and living in the apartment upstairs. Aria is confused, thinking he was still in South America; Byron says that he got sick and was sent home, then asks if he knew the girl - Nicole. Aria says that she only met her once before they left. The scene cuts to Spencer's house where Veronica and Spencer are watching a commercial for Veronica's campaign for State Senate; Veronica says that Spencer inspired her. We then see Aria walking into The Brew, where she finds Ezra. They talk about Nicole and it is revealed that she was kidnapped by rebels; Ezra rhetorically asks that if anyone can understand how someone he had met who wouldn't hurt anyone could be missing, then explain it. The scene cuts to Toby looking at blueprints, as Spencer walks up behind him. They embrace and discuss how they're doing: Spencer being in Washington and Toby trying to build a house. Toby mentions that he and Caleb went fishing over the summer, then says that since he and Caleb are in the brotherhood of ex boyfriends, they need to stick together. Charlotte's hearing comes up in conversation and Spencer says that she, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Ali are still friends: the "I saved your life, now you save mine" kind of friends. He asks her how long she plans on staying, causing Spencer to say she's unsure; Toby asks if he can buy her a dinner before she leaves and Spencer accepts. Right before Spencer leaves, she asks who he's building the house for and says "Because I know you" when he asks what made her think there was someone. Back in Rosewood High School, the Liars meet with Alison and discuss Charlotte. Alison says that they need to give statements to show that they aren't afraid of her, but the girls are unsure. After the girls ask who else would be speaking, Alison says that Mona demanded to be heard. Hanna asks "What about Sara?" and Alison says that she won't be allowed to testify because of how her criminal charges were resolved. Spencer asks why Jason isn't there and Alison says that he doesn't agree with her and Dr. Rollins. The girls stay silent when Alison asks them to say they aren't afraid anymore; Alison, upset, walks out of her classroom. At the Rosewood Police Department, Veronica is seen giving a speech for her campaign and the girls are in the audience. The girls discuss Charlotte and Spencer says that they don't need to talk about what Charlotte did as A, because the courts have the reports: all they need to do is say they aren't afraid of Charlotte, then they can get out of Rosewood. Aria asks if it's the truth that they aren't afraid and Hanna says that maybe it is. Spencer excuses herself for a moment and Mona says that Veronica is doing well in the polls, then asks if Spencer still has nightmares because she does. Spencer doesn't answer, as Veronica calls her up. Later that night, Emily and Toby are having a beer outside Emily's house discussing what went on during the five years: Spencer and Toby broke up, Emily being surprised that Toby and Ali stayed in Rosewood while the rest of them left, and Toby wound up getting a degree and is still on the force. Emily says that college isn't what she thought it would be; it's revealed that her dad was killed in action and she couldn't see the point in anything. The scene cuts to Alison speaking in court saying that her family has always had a missing part: Charlotte. Alison says that she wants to bring her sister home, as she's gotten to know and love the missing part of her family. Spencer says that the reports about what Charlotte did to them are just that and that Charlotte poses no threat. Hanna says that when she walks outside, she's free and there is no reason Charlotte shouldn't have the same chance. Emily says that fear is natural, but she can choose to be afraid or not and she isn't afraid of Charlotte. Aria, on the other hand, gets flashbacks about things that Charlotte did to her and says that she would not feel safe if Charlotte got released. When it's Mona's turn to speak, she sympathizes with Charlotte as she was in the same situation and asks the courts to let her out. Later on, at The Radley, Spencer and Emily are waiting for Aria and Hanna. Emily says she thought Sara would step into the hearing room, but Spencer said that they were told she wouldn't be there. They soon get a group text from Alison informing them that the judge decided to let Charlotte out. The girls talk more and agree to meet up more often; after having some drinks, Spencer says that she thought it wouldn't matter what they said to the judge because she thought they'd never let Charlotte out. The next morning, the girls are hungover in Hanna's suite; Spencer tells Hanna that Toby is building a house and gets jealous that she only got a chair while some other girl is going to get a house. The phone rings and Emily, thinking it's hers, accidentally knocks her purse and its contents onto the floor; it's revealed that Emily has been taking pills. Hanna answers her phone and a frantic Alison asks if Charlotte went to Hanna's hotel room last night. Dr. Rollins brought her home and the next morning, she was gone. The scene cuts to just in front of The Church, where we see two coroners covering a body. Toby and Lorenzo show up to the scene and discuss Charlotte who, they believe, committed suicide. We then see Alison crying in her bed, as Emily and Dr. Rollins looks on; he asks her to stay with Alison until she falls asleep. Seeing that he looks distraught, Emily asks if he's okay and he says that he wouldn't have let Charlotte leave if he thought she was going to take her own life. He leaves, and Emily walks over to sit on Ali's bed. Alison grabs her hand and Emily comforts her. The scene cuts to Hanna's hotel room and Caleb is standing outside her door. He says that Spencer called and explained what had happened, then asks Hanna if she's okay. Hanna believes that if they had just stayed quiet, Charlotte would be safe in her hospital room. Caleb says he's going to stay for the funeral and when Hanna asks if he needs a room, he reveals that he's staying in Spencer's barn. Hanna asks why he didn't call her before he came over and he says he wasn't sure if she would let him in; she says "Why wouldn't I let you in? We're still friends, aren't we?" and he assures her that they are. Room service comes and Caleb leaves, causing Hanna to nervously play with her engagement ring. Caleb walks downstairs and meets Spencer, who says she's glad he's there. The scene cuts to The Church for Charlotte's funeral; Alison, The Liars, Caleb, Lorenzo, Ezra, and Mona are sitting quietly when the door opens and Sara walks in. After the service is over, Alison and Dr. Rollins get into a car and drive away. Just before the girls can leave, Lorenzo walks over to them and asks what their plans are for the next couple of days: mainly, if they're going to stay in Rosewood. Emily asks why and Lorenzo says that Charlotte's autopsy report revealed that Charlotte was murdered before telling them they'll get a call and walks off. Emily says she wants to go home and Spencer says "we are home" before they look up at the bell tower. An unseen figure in a black car with tinted windows looks at the girls before leaving. Notes *Veronica is running for State Senate. *Wayne Fields is revealed to have died during the time jump. *Charlotte is released from the hospital and is murdered shortly after. *Hanna and Caleb broke up during the time jump, as did Spencer and Toby. *Hanna is engaged to Jordan. *Aria is in a relationship with Liam. *Radley Sanitarium became a hotel. *Nicole was kidnapped and no one has heard from her. *Ezra published a book. *Lorenzo is now a detective. *The Liars are 23 years old. *In an interview with E!'s Kristen Dos Santos, Janel Parrish says Mona's love life is unknown because they have yet to film scenes of that aspect of the character's life, but that she hopes she's still with Mike post-time jump. (Source) *In that same interview, she reveals that all six girls are still dealing with PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder) from all that they went through with A. However, in they had been living a A-free life for the past five years but are now coming back to Rosewood per Alison's request which ends up taking all of them on a new troubling adventure from there. (Source) *Spencer is living in Washington, D.C. “To have her be so successful in her career and be in … a political world was very exciting for me,” Bellisario says. (Source) *In an interview with Ocean Drive Magazine, Ashley Benson admitted she was sad when she learned she and costar Tyler Blackburn’s characters had split. “But I’m excited for people to hate that they’re not together. There’s going to be twists and turns in her new relationship, and Caleb’s going to be there. He’s very much a part of her life. Fans are going to be surprised at how everything has turned out, but I think it will be a fun journey for them.” (Source) Title and Background * The title is a reference to the Twilight Zone episode title, "Of Late I Think of Cliffordville." Source *The title of the episode was first revealed on a post by Nia Peeples on Instagram with the comment "Mama Fields is in". Source Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Huw Collins as Elliot Rollins *Vanessa Ray as Charlotte DiLaurentis *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Travis Winfrey as Lorenzo Calderon *Dre Davis as Sara Harvey Trivia *The table read for this episode was on June 16th, 2015. *Filming began on June 19th, 2015 and wrapped on June 26th, 2015. *During the filming of this episode, Pretty Little Liars cast and crew filmed their longest take ever on the show which lasted for 24 minutes. *This is the first episode featuring a new intro, which includes Sasha Pieterse; The girls now switch off doing the iconic "Shhh!" as opposed to just Aria - in this episode Alison does the 'Shhh'. *The episode was watched live by 2.25 million viewers. Featured Music *"There's A Ghost" by Fleurie - (Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily reading Ali's written court notifications; Ali promises to bring Charlotte back home) *"Got This Feeling" by Heather Russell - (The girls are reunited at The Brew, they take selfies) *"All You Left Behind" by CorreaTown - (Spencer congratulates her mother; At the Brew, Aria and Ezra see each other for the first time in years) *"Faux" by Novo Amor & Ed Tullett - (Over beers, Emily and Toby update each other about their lives and how their coping) *"Dark Runs Out" by Amy Stroup - (The girls at The Radley, they receive texts saying Charlotte is being released; Alison sets up her house for Charlotte) *"Oh Youth!" by Death In The Afternoon - (Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily have cocktails together they reminisce with each other and promise to meet up again up in a different city) *"Crazy" by Patsy Cline - (Someone watching the girls as they stare up at the bell tower of the Church where Charlotte's body was thrown from) *"Strange Feeling" by Panama Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars - 6x11 Official Promo 5YearsForward - "Of Late I Think Of Rosewood"|First Promo ABC Family is Becoming Freeform Starting January 2016!|New Name, Same Channel Pretty Little Liars NEW Official Opening Scene (Emily's Version)|6B Intro: (Emily's Version) Pretty Little Liars 6x11 EXCLUSIVE 4 Min. Sneak Peek - Season 6B Premiere|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars 5 Years Forward Premieres January 12 at 8pm 7c on ABC Family!-0|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 5YearsForward - Winter Premiere on Tuesday, January 12 at 8pm 7c on ABC Family!-0|#5YearsForward Pretty Little Liars @ Paley Fest in NY Oct 11 (full panel)-0|PLL Cast and Crew at Paley Fest in NY (OCT.11) Pretty Little Liars New York Comic Con 2015|PLL New York Comic Con 2015 Pretty Little Liars 5YearsForward Special - Tuesday, November 24 at 8pm 7c on ABC Family!|5YearsForward Special Pretty Little Liars 5YearsForward Special Sneak Peek 4 - Tues, 11 24 at 8pm 7c on ABC Family!|5YearsFoward Sneak Peak Pretty Little Liars 6x11 Promo 4 (ft. Shadowhunters)|Promo (ft. Shadowhunters) Pretty Little Liars NEW Opening Scene 2 (Alison's Version)|6B Intro: (Alison's Version) Pretty Little Liars NEW INTRO (Hanna's Version)|6B Intro: (Hanna's Version) Pretty Little Liars NEW INTRO (Aria's Version)|6B Intro: (Aria's Version) Pretty Little Liars NEW INTRO (Spencer's Version)|6B Intro: (Spencer's Version) Pretty Little Liars Season 6B Canadian M3 Promo|Canadian Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x11 Australian FOX8 Promo|Australian Promo PLL 6B - Inside the 5 Years|Inside the 5 Years Pretty Little Liars 6x11 Sneak Peek 2|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars 6x11 Exclusive Sneak Peek 3|Sneak Peek #3 Would You Rather with "Pretty Little Liars" Cast-1456598906 The Cast of Pretty Little Liars Takes a Lie Detector Test Cast Of Pretty Little Liars - Chat 5 Years Forward Before Premiere - The View-3 Pretty Little Liars - Who is Kissing Who? The Cast of Pretty Little Liars on Strippers, Weed and Who They Would Ban from Twitter Pretty Little Liars - PaleyFest 2015 (Full) The People's Choice for Favorite Cable TV Drama is Pretty Little Liars Pretty Little Liars cast compiles a foolproof Rosewood survival kit Gallery Behind the Scenes 2015-06-16 1238.png Skærmbillede 2015-06-17 kl. 11.22.52.png CHzBtjSUAAAN-rZ.jpg Monaisin611.png IMG_20150623_142214.jpg IMG_20150623_142156.jpg IMG_20150625_020732.jpg IMG_20150625_020739.jpg IMG_20150624_105308.jpg IMG_20150624_105254.jpg CIS609nUEAAprq9.jpg IMG_20150625_233520.jpg Of Late I Think Of Rosewood_01.png MJXjnUH.jpg DT687J4.jpg 12122942 10153163637735233 2633040909514208269 n.jpg 08.jpg 0000010.jpg 11444444.jpg 1200000000.jpg 6581535151bc573d9df879e381a0e31c.jpg Promotional CLzwwWhUAAAVMsW.jpg-large.jpeg 12112412 10153163554560233 1931674768699850909 n.jpg 12112350 10153163554525233 5290352163027233776 n.jpg 12109048 10153163554550233 2320013820487099028 n.jpg 12096099 10153163554565233 853466185626010155 n.jpg 12191332_10153183618635233_1376928872147037392_o.jpg 11201811 10153160120995233 6742446238436357940 n.jpg 11792177_10153231196105233_5954069361556478899_o.jpg 12249998_10153225408925233_8584981861304628833_n.jpg CUXPnLXXIAAp8Xd.jpg CUXPnLcWcAAB2ct.jpg CTKrDIyXAAA97d3.png CTKrEE0WIAAxWnS.png CUHqMrYVAAAa8Gy.jpg CUHqM37VAAEvmKi.jpg CUHkRfbUwAAEjZ6.jpg CUHkjTpUEAAhpX6.jpg CUHkcT U8AAwvUL.jpg 6.11Promo-Ren-Hanami-judge.jpg 6.11Promo-Alison.jpg 6.11Promo-Mona.jpg 6.11Promo-Hanna.jpg 6.11Promo-Emily.jpg 6.11Promo6.jpg 6.11Promo-Aria.jpg 6.11Promo-Spencer.jpg 6.11Promo7.jpg Huw-Collins-Dr-Rollins.jpg 09.jpg 0000000000001.jpg 00000000002.jpg 0000000000000003.jpg 0999999994.jpg 00000000000000005.jpg 00000000000000006.jpg 000000007.jpg Pretty-little-liars-season-6b-poster.jpg NewPoster6B.jpg Rs_634x1024-151215111412-634.pretty-little-liars-gallery-freeform-5.ch.121515.jpg Rs_634x1024-151215111413-634.pretty-little-liars-gallery-freeform-3.ch.121515.jpg Rs 634x1024-151215111411-634.pretty-little-liars-gallery-freeform-4.ch.121515.jpg Rs 634x1024-151215111410-634.pretty-little-liars-gallery-freeform-2.ch.121515.jpg Rs 634x1024-151215111411-634.pretty-little-liars-gallery-freeform.ch.121515.jpg 139924_4449-900x599.jpg 139924_4467-900x576.jpg 139924_4562-900x540.jpg 139924_4576-900x580.jpg 139924_4666-900x567.jpg 139924_4679-900x569.jpg 139924_4681-900x587.jpg 139924_4903-900x600.jpg 139924_4939-400x599.jpg 139937_0431-900x600.jpg 139937_0449-900x600.jpg 139937_0453-900x600.jpg 139937_1646-900x600.jpg 139937_1653-900x600.jpg Screencaps 6.11-001.jpg 6.11-002.jpg 6.11-003.jpg 6.11-004.jpg 6.11-005.jpg 6.11-006.jpg 6.11-007.jpg 6.11-008.jpg 6.11-009.jpg 6.11-010.jpg 6.11-011.jpg 6.11-012.jpg 6.11-013.jpg 6.11-014.jpg 6.11-015.jpg 6.11-016.jpg 6.11-017.jpg 6.11-018.jpg 6.11-019.jpg 6.11-020.jpg 6.11-021.jpg 6.11-022.jpg 6.11-023.jpg 6.11-024.jpg 6.11-025.jpg 6.11-026.jpg 6.11-027.jpg 6.11-028.jpg 6.11-029.jpg 6.11-030.jpg 6.11-031.jpg 6.11-032.jpg 6.11-033.jpg 6.11-034.jpg 6.11-035.jpg 6.11-036.jpg 6.11-037.jpg 6.11-038.jpg 6.11-039.jpg 6.11-040.jpg 6.11-041.jpg 6.11-042.jpg 6.11-043.jpg 6.11-044.jpg 6.11-045.jpg 6.11-046.jpg 6.11-047.jpg 6.11-048.jpg 6.11-049.jpg 6.11-050.jpg 6.11-051.jpg 6.11-052.jpg 6.11-053.jpg 6.11-054.jpg 6.11-055.jpg 6.11-056.jpg 6.11-057.jpg 6.11-058.jpg 6.11-059.jpg 6.11-060.jpg 6.11-061.jpg 6.11-062.jpg 6.11-063.jpg 6.11-064.jpg 6.11-065.jpg 6.11-066.jpg 6.11-067.jpg 6.11-068.jpg 6.11-069.jpg 6.11-070.jpg 6.11-071.jpg 6.11-072.jpg 6.11-073.jpg 6.11-074.jpg 6.11-075.jpg 6.11-076.jpg 6.11-077.jpg 6.11-078.jpg 6.11-079.jpg 6.11-080.jpg 6.11-081.jpg 6.11-082.jpg 6.11-083.jpg 6.11-084.jpg 6.11-085.jpg 6.11-086.jpg 6.11-087.jpg 6.11-088.jpg 6.11-089.jpg 6.11-090.jpg 6.11-091.jpg 6.11-092.jpg 6.11-093.jpg 6.11-094.jpg 6.11-095.jpg 6.11-096.jpg 6.11-097.jpg 6.11-098.jpg 6.11-099.jpg 6.11-100.jpg 6.11-101.jpg 6.11-102.jpg 6.11-103.jpg 6.11-104.jpg 6.11-105.jpg 6.11-106.jpg 6.11-107.jpg 6.11-108.jpg 6.11-109.jpg 6.11-110.jpg 6.11-111.jpg 6.11-112.jpg 6.11-113.jpg 6.11-114.jpg 6.11-115.jpg 6.11-116.jpg 6.11-117.jpg 6.11-118.jpg 6.11-119.jpg 6.11-120.jpg 6.11-121.jpg 6.11-122.jpg 6.11-123.jpg 6.11-124.jpg 6.11-125.jpg 6.11-126.jpg 6.11-127.jpg 6.11-128.jpg 6.11-129.jpg 6.11-130.jpg 6.11-131.jpg 6.11-132.jpg 6.11-133.jpg 6.11-134.jpg 6.11-135.jpg 6.11-136.jpg 6.11-137.jpg 6.11-138.jpg 6.11-139.jpg 6.11-140.jpg 6.11-141.jpg 6.11-142.jpg 6.11-143.jpg 6.11-144.jpg 6.11-145.jpg 6.11-146.jpg 6.11-147.jpg 6.11-148.jpg 6.11-149.jpg 6.11-150.jpg 6.11-151.jpg 6.11-152.jpg 6.11-153.jpg 6.11-154.jpg 6.11-155.jpg 6.11-156.jpg 6.11-157.jpg 6.11-158.jpg 6.11-159.jpg 6.11-160.jpg 6.11-161.jpg 6.11-162.jpg 6.11-163.jpg 6.11-164.jpg 6.11-165.jpg 6.11-166.jpg 6.11-167.jpg 6.11-168.jpg 6.11-169.jpg 6.11-170.jpg 6.11-171.jpg 6.11-172.jpg 6.11-173.jpg 6.11-174.jpg 6.11-175.jpg 6.11-176.jpg 6.11-177.jpg 6.11-178.jpg 6.11-179.jpg 6.11-180.jpg 6.11-181.jpg 6.11-182.jpg 6.11-183.jpg 6.11-184.jpg 6.11-185.jpg 6.11-186.jpg 6.11-187.jpg 6.11-188.jpg 6.11-189.jpg 6.11-190.jpg 6.11-191.jpg 6.11-192.jpg 6.11-193.jpg 6.11-194.jpg 6.11-195.jpg 6.11-196.jpg 6.11-197.jpg 6.11-198.jpg 6.11-199.jpg 6.11-200.jpg 6.11-201.jpg 6.11-202.jpg 6.11-203.jpg 6.11-204.jpg 6.11-205.jpg 6.11-206.jpg 6.11-207.jpg 6.11-208.jpg 6.11-209.jpg 6.11-210.jpg 6.11-211.jpg 6.11-212.jpg 6.11-213.jpg 6.11-214.jpg 6.11-215.jpg 6.11-216.jpg 6.11-217.jpg 6.11-218.jpg 6.11-219.jpg 6.11-220.jpg 6.11-221.jpg 6.11-222.jpg 6.11-223.jpg 6.11-224.jpg 6.11-225.jpg 6.11-226.jpg 6.11-227.jpg 6.11-228.jpg 6.11-229.jpg 6.11-230.jpg 6.11-231.jpg 6.11-232.jpg 6.11-233.jpg 6.11-234.jpg 6.11-235.jpg 6.11-236.jpg 6.11-237.jpg 6.11-238.jpg 6.11-239.jpg 6.11-240.jpg 6.11-241.jpg 6.11-242.jpg 6.11-243.jpg 6.11-244.jpg 6.11-245.jpg 6.11-246.jpg 6.11-247.jpg 6.11-248.jpg 6.11-249.jpg 6.11-250.jpg 6.11-251.jpg 6.11-252.jpg 6.11-253.jpg 6.11-254.jpg 6.11-255.jpg 6.11-256.jpg 6.11-257.jpg 6.11-258.jpg 6.11-259.jpg 6.11-260.jpg 6.11-261.jpg 6.11-262.jpg 6.11-263.jpg 6.11-264.jpg 6.11-265.jpg 6.11-266.jpg 6.11-267.jpg 6.11-268.jpg 6.11-269.jpg 6.11-270.jpg 6.11-271.jpg 6.11-272.jpg 6.11-273.jpg 6.11-274.jpg 6.11-275.jpg 6.11-276.jpg 6.11-277.jpg 6.11-278.jpg 6.11-279.jpg 6.11-280.jpg 6.11-281.jpg 6.11-282.jpg 6.11-283.jpg 6.11-284.jpg 6.11-285.jpg 6.11-286.jpg 6.11-287.jpg 6.11-288.jpg 6.11-289.jpg 6.11-290.jpg 6.11-291.jpg 6.11-292.jpg 6.11-293.jpg 6.11-294.jpg 6.11-295.jpg 6.11-296.jpg 6.11-297.jpg 6.11-298.jpg 6.11-299.jpg 6.11-300.jpg 6.11-301.jpg 6.11-302.jpg 6.11-303.jpg 6.11-304.jpg 6.11-305.jpg 6.11-306.jpg 6.11-307.jpg 6.11-308.jpg 6.11-309.jpg 6.11-310.jpg 6.11-311.jpg 6.11-312.jpg 6.11-313.jpg 6.11-314.jpg 6.11-315.jpg 6.11-316.jpg 6.11-317.jpg 6.11-318.jpg 6.11-319.jpg 6.11-320.jpg 6.11-321.jpg 6.11-322.jpg 6.11-323.jpg 6.11-324.jpg 6.11-325.jpg 6.11-326.jpg 6.11-327.jpg 6.11-328.jpg 6.11-329.jpg 6.11-330.jpg 6.11-331.jpg 6.11-332.jpg 6.11-333.jpg 6.11-334.jpg 6.11-335.jpg 6.11-336.jpg 6.11-337.jpg 6.11-338.jpg 6.11-339.jpg 6.11-340.jpg 6.11-341.jpg 6.11-342.jpg 6.11-343.jpg 6.11-344.jpg 6.11-345.jpg 6.11-346.jpg 6.11-347.jpg 6.11-348.jpg 6.11-349.jpg 6.11-350.jpg 6.11-351.jpg 6.11-352.jpg 6.11-353.jpg 6.11-354.jpg 6.11-355.jpg 6.11-356.jpg 6.11-357.jpg 6.11-358.jpg 6.11-359.jpg 6.11-360.jpg 6.11-361.jpg 6.11-362.jpg 6.11-363.jpg 6.11-364.jpg 6.11-365.jpg 6.11-366.jpg 6.11-367.jpg 6.11-368.jpg 6.11-369.jpg 6.11-370.jpg 6.11-371.jpg 6.11-372.jpg 6.11-373.jpg 6.11-374.jpg 6.11-375.jpg 6.11-376.jpg 6.11-377.jpg 6.11-378.jpg 6.11-379.jpg 6.11-380.jpg 6.11-381.jpg 6.11-382.jpg 6.11-383.jpg 6.11-384.jpg 6.11-385.jpg 6.11-386.jpg 6.11-387.jpg 6.11-388.jpg 6.11-389.jpg 6.11-390.jpg 6.11-391.jpg 6.11-392.jpg 6.11-393.jpg 6.11-394.jpg 6.11-395.jpg 6.11-396.jpg 6.11-397.jpg 6.11-398.jpg 6.11-399.jpg 6.11-400.jpg 6.11-401.jpg 6.11-402.jpg 6.11-403.jpg 6.11-404.jpg 6.11-405.jpg 6.11-406.jpg 6.11-407.jpg 6.11-408.jpg 6.11-409.jpg 6.11-410.jpg 6.11-411.jpg 6.11-412.jpg 6.11-413.jpg 6.11-414.jpg 6.11-415.jpg 6.11-416.jpg 6.11-417.jpg 6.11-418.jpg 6.11-419.jpg 6.11-420.jpg 6.11-421.jpg 6.11-422.jpg 6.11-423.jpg 6.11-424.jpg 6.11-425.jpg 6.11-426.jpg 6.11-427.jpg 6.11-428.jpg 6.11-429.jpg 6.11-430.jpg 6.11-431.jpg 6.11-432.jpg 6.11-433.jpg 6.11-434.jpg 6.11-435.jpg 6.11-436.jpg 6.11-437.jpg 6.11-438.jpg 6.11-439.jpg 6.11-440.jpg 6.11-441.jpg 6.11-442.jpg 6.11-443.jpg 6.11-444.jpg 6.11-445.jpg 6.11-446.jpg 6.11-447.jpg 6.11-448.jpg 6.11-449.jpg 6.11-450.jpg 6.11-451.jpg 6.11-452.jpg 6.11-453.jpg 6.11-454.jpg 6.11-455.jpg 6.11-456.jpg 6.11-457.jpg 6.11-458.jpg 6.11-459.jpg 6.11-460.jpg 6.11-461.jpg 6.11-462.jpg 6.11-463.jpg 6.11-464.jpg 6.11-465.jpg 6.11-466.jpg 6.11-467.jpg 6.11-468.jpg 6.11-469.jpg 6.11-470.jpg 6.11-471.jpg 6.11-472.jpg 6.11-473.jpg 6.11-474.jpg 6.11-475.jpg 6.11-476.jpg 6.11-477.jpg 6.11-478.jpg 6.11-479.jpg 6.11-480.jpg 6.11-481.jpg 6.11-482.jpg 6.11-483.jpg 6.11-484.jpg 6.11-485.jpg 6.11-486.jpg 6.11-487.jpg 6.11-488.jpg 6.11-489.jpg 6.11-490.jpg 6.11-491.jpg 6.11-492.jpg 6.11-493.jpg 6.11-494.jpg 6.11-495.jpg 6.11-496.jpg 6.11-497.jpg 6.11-498.jpg 6.11-499.jpg 6.11-500.jpg 6.11-501.jpg 6.11-502.jpg 6.11-503.jpg 6.11-504.jpg 6.11-505.jpg 6.11-506.jpg 6.11-507.jpg 6.11-508.jpg 6.11-509.jpg 6.11-510.jpg 6.11-511.jpg 6.11-512.jpg 6.11-513.jpg 6.11-514.jpg 6.11-515.jpg 6.11-516.jpg 6.11-517.jpg 6.11-518.jpg 6.11-519.jpg 6.11-520.jpg 6.11-521.jpg 6.11-522.jpg 6.11-523.jpg 6.11-524.jpg 6.11-525.jpg 6.11-526.jpg 6.11-527.jpg 12273636 10153224030180233 3655832248135307532 o.jpg 6.11-528.jpg 6.11-529.jpg 6.11-530.jpg 6.11-531.jpg 6.11-532.jpg 6.11-533.jpg 6.11-534.jpg 6.11-535.jpg 6.11-536.jpg 6.11-537.jpg 6.11-538.jpg 6.11-539.jpg 6.11-540.jpg 6.11-541.jpg 6.11-542.jpg 6.11-543.jpg 6.11-544.jpg 6.11-545.jpg 6.11-546.jpg 6.11-547.jpg 6.11-548.jpg 6.11-549.jpg 6.11-550.jpg 6.11-551.jpg 6.11-552.jpg 6.11-553.jpg 6.11-554.jpg 6.11-555.jpg 6.11-556.jpg 6.11-557.jpg 6.11-558.jpg 6.11-559.jpg 6.11-560.jpg 6.11-561.jpg 6.11-562.jpg 6.11-563.jpg Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Mid-Season Premiere Category:Season 6 Category:6B Category:Episodes Category:Freeform